gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Xardas
Xardas is a powerful Necromancer who was a Fire Mage before the Barrier incident. Once the Barrier spell quickly went out of control and resulted in the encompassing of a much larger area than it was originally intended, Xardas left the Circle of Fire and devoted his studies to demonology and black magic. Appearance and character Xardas appears as an old man, with a pale complexion and pupiless, white eyes. He is highly knowledgeable and well versed in magic but he does not flaunt his power and never dispenses more knowledge than it is required for his companions to complete their tasks. He is very powerful, as he can summon demons and skeletons at will, as well as teleport to remote locations at will. During the final orc offensive against humans in Myrtana, he helped the invaders by destroying rune magic, or rather containing it in a single focus stone, rendering the paladins and Fire Mages magical powers null. Biography Background Xardas was arguably the greatest and most powerful of the Fire Mages, and was the thirteenth mage that oversaw the the creation of the BarrierMilten, Gothic 1, Chapter 1, which he saw not as a perfect prison, like Rhobar II did, but rather as protection from Beliar's dark influence. However, following the Barrier incident, Xardas devoted his studies to necromancy and the dark arts. This greatly upset his fellow Fire Mages, resulting in his eventual departure from the Order. However, Xardas was no fool, so in order to avoid open conflict, he left the Old Camp to study the art of Beliar in solitude.Xardas, Gothic 1, first conversartion Gothic 1 Xardas' study into the nature of the barrier and the Dark Arts has allowed him to discover that the reason why the Barrier extended beyond their original intentions was an ancient orc demon, called the Sleeper. During this time, Beliar himself spoke to him and granted him his powers, allowing Xardas to use a never before seen power, as he combined Innos' power of light with Beliar's darkness. Knowing the reason behind the perversion of the Barrier, Xardas needed a human capable of banishing the Sleeper, as he himself was aged and physically weak, not to mention that he would also be vulnerable whilst travelling. Xardas also saw this as an opportunity to gain even more power by absorbing the Sleeper's soul. The teleportation to the Sleeper's temple exhausted him, however, preventing him from completing the plan. The Nameless Hero, after meeting him, banished the demon from the world but got trapped under the falling debris of the now crumbling temple. Gothic 2 However, Xardas would not leave his protégé for dead. After relocating his operations to a safer place, he summoned him to his newly constructed tower on the outskirts of Khorinis to gain his aid in fighting the spawn summoned by the Sleeper with his last dying scream. By helping him along the way and by repairing the Eye of Innos and eventually finding the Halls of Irdorath, Xardas was finally able to complete his goal and gain the power of the Undead Dragon, shortly after its defeat at the hands of the Nameless Hero. Gothic 3 With his newly gained power, Xardas was able to contain the rune magic used by the Fire Mages and Paladins, helping the orcs occupy Myrtana and allowing him to proceed with his ultimate plan: removing all divine influence from the world and allowing all living beings to lead lives and shape the world all according to their ability, not by the hands of some divine presence or godly empowerment. To this end, he would need the hero to procure and destroy the five artifacts of Adanos and later eliminate the avatars of Innos and Beliar, Rhobar II and Zuben respectively. With the help of their artifacts he opened the portal to the Unknown Lands and left together with the Nameless Hero, removing at the same time all divine presence on earth, allowing men to control their own fate, free from any divine schemes. References Category:Characters